


Day to Day

by PandoraAbyss



Series: Feelings that follow Rebirth [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Realization of Feelings, Scars actually being there are still a thing, So Tsuna has some scars, dorks being dorks, just them hanging out really, onesided Gokudera/Tsuna, onesided Haru/Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: Things are winding down after having to fight Mukuro. And so, things progress among them as they inch closer to their next trial. At least they get to relax, and maybe go on a couple of dates.





	1. Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> I know, you guys are probably excited for the date between Hibari and Tsuna but don't worry, that's next chapter. For now I just wanted to make sure Gokudera and Yamamoto were settled (especially since I love these two). I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Someone notified me that I got Gokudera's eye color wrong so I wanted to fix that really quick.

A little more than a week passed after the battle against Mukuro and his “gang” and Yamamoto found himself…thinking.

He would admit, he _is_ fairly dense, but he’s not a _complete_ idiot. What they went through was definitely a life or death situation. He could tell just by the severity of the wounds he was told he and the others had gotten when he woke up at the hospital a whole day after the battles. They had, luckily, said his wounds weren’t much to worry about and released him before the rest so he could hop right back into practice for the oncoming game, but lately, his mind hasn’t been on baseball like it usually was.

How could he focus when his friends were very obviously involving themselves in some dangerous things? How could he focus when, not only are they were getting involved in dangerous things, they were _lying_ to him about it? He could tell by the way Tsuna gave him very guilty glances that he was very aware of what was going on and wanted to tell him but _something_ was holding him back.

He was so _worried._

Tsuna became a close friend of his over the last couple of months and he’s had a lot to thank him for. Helping him with his self-esteem, introducing him to other people, especially Gokudera, and just hanging out with him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s talked to other people outside of baseball or fans before he met his two best friends. They treated him so _differently._ He genuinely enjoyed their company, and (even if Gokudera would curse as much as he could that he didn’t) they enjoyed his.

So, he was _incredibly_ worried.

Before he had left the hospital, he had decided to check on his friends. He saw Tsuna, mostly fine and sleeping, the only noticeable injury was the scar on his cheek, but Hibari was with him and he knew better than to interrupt them (he knew Hibari wouldn’t hurt him unless he annoyed or provoked him somehow, but he still didn’t want to risk getting “bitten to death”).

Then, he found Gokudera’s room.

And his heart practically _stopped_.

Gokudera lay unconscious and paler than normal, hooked up to various machines and a plethora of bandages covered his body. It took several reassurances from a kind, red haired nurse to make him believe that he would really be alright in a few days.

But _still_.

Arguably, despite meeting Tsuna first and becoming his friend first…he was closer to Gokudera.

The two of them hung out and talked when Tsuna couldn’t. They both respected how he had times where he just couldn’t be around other people. It was only obvious why when he witnessed his panic attacks or, at least, the start of them. It was also understandable why he was always around Hibari all the time, the two of them were very close – incredibly so.

It was obvious to anyone with _eyes_ that they’re dating.

And Yamamoto had absolutely no problem with it…it’s just Gokudera’s reaction that bothers him, somehow.

He’s close to the other boy. He’s memorized the exact shade of his hair and eyes, the way he smiles and scowls, the way he laughs, most of his mannerisms and even his favorite color. So, despite not really _getting_ the whole thing with relationships and crushes himself, he could easily tell that his friend was lovesick. The way he would sometimes look into the distance and sigh, the way he would give Tsuna these wide smiles and blushes, and the way he seemed to stare in total envy whenever Hibari and Tsuna were around at the same time…

Yamamoto didn’t know _why_ but every time he saw how Gokudera was so obviously in _love_ with Tsuna, it filled his chest with this… _annoyance._ He didn’t get annoyed easily, yet every time he would see that wistful look in Gokudera’s eyes or that goofy smile he would wonder why couldn’t it be towards _him_?

Wait…

Wait, wait…no…

Why would he want Gokudera to look at him like that…?

It wasn’t like he—

“Psst. Yamamoto.”

He glanced up from his arms, jolted out of his thoughts. Green eyes stared back. The expression was very familiar – _pure boredom._

Yamamoto held back a small laugh. The last time he had seen that expression they found themselves deep in town, sitting in front of some convenience store while Gokudera smoked a cigarette. He probably shouldn’t look back on the memory that fondly, he _still_ gets in trouble with his dad when he comes home smelling of cigarette smoke even though he’s explained multiple times that it wasn’t _him_ smoking.

“Yeah?” He answered, sitting up so that his elbow was on his desk and his chin rested on the palm of his hand.

“Wanna leave?”

Yamamoto stared at him in surprise. His phone was still in his hand, and light still came from it, meaning it wasn’t dead. And Tsuna was here, well not _here_ – he had gone to talk to Hibari about something and hadn’t come back yet. It was midday, barely even lunch yet, and they were just waiting for their teacher who was taking a little while to come back.

Besides, despite sleeping all the time in class (he stifled a yawn, he didn’t want Gokudera telling him off for not getting proper sleep again) he doesn’t really _skip_ class.

“Hm…you know I can’t.” He gave him a lazy smile, actually letting out a chuckle when the other scowled.

“Come _on_ , you’re as bored as I am here! If we go now it’ll be easier to sneak out without sensei noticing.”

“ _Why_ do you want to skip?”

“Because I’m _bored_.” He huffed.

“…your phone is still on.” Yamamoto pointed out. “You can play a game.”

“I played all of them.” He waved a hand, sticking the phone in his pocket with a fluid motion.

“What if sensei teaches something interesting today?”

“Like _that’s_ going to happen.” He merely answered with a roll of his eyes.

Oh no, Gokudera was definitely being stubborn about this. Time to pull out the “T” word. “…Tsuna’s still here today and _he’s_ not skipping.” He hated the… _annoyance_ that grabbed his heart as those green eyes went distant.

“…he has that _asshole_ with him today and _they’re_ practically _inseparable_.” He didn’t miss the way he practically growled the sentence out, or the absolute _venom_ in his eyes.

“Why with _me_?” He quickly changed the topic. He didn’t really like seeing him upset.

Gokudera paused, his eyes shifted away from him. He licked his lips, and Yamamoto’s eyes followed the movement.

Why did it suddenly feel warm?

“Well…today…I just wanna hang out…with you.” His voice ended with a mumble. He refused to look at him and Yamamoto found it _adorable_.

“…I…guess…” oh no, he wasn’t _really_ going to go along with this, was he?

Gokudera practically _beamed_ at him and he realized yes, yes, he _was_ going to go along with this.

How was he supposed to resist that face?! It was like looking at a puppy!

They both stood, grabbing their bags. They attracted some curious looks from the other students who were also chattering, but he was pretty sure the whispers and gossip started as soon as they left the classroom together. It seemed the students of Namimori were getting far more prone to gossip ever since the Mukuro Incident. Not that they ever _weren’t_ , but seeing their classmates come back with injuries and the attacks suddenly stopping? Yamamoto was hardly surprised when people asked if there had been a huge gang war and if he was forced to be a part of it.

He probably should have expected it, honestly. Other students became hesitant around him as he began hanging around “delinquents.” (Now, thinking of Gokudera or _Tsuna_ as anything close to a “delinquent” just felt _wrong._ Tsuna was far too kind for the textbook delinquency and Gokudera was like a big puppy with more bark than bite…most of the time) Even his team, who often tried to get him to hang out with them outside of practice, grew distant when they realized he had officially become friends with Tsuna and Gokudera.

It’s not like he missed them all that much, they were nothing compared to the friendship he had with these two. Besides, it wasn’t like it was interfering with his practice very much, so their couch hardly batted an eye to the sudden team-wide change in attitude towards him.

Gokudera led them through the hallways, somehow staying completely nonchalant as they headed towards the nearest exit. Yamamoto, though keeping his usual calm and cheerful demeanor, was tense underneath. They were just _out_ in the _open_. Anybody from the disciplinary committee could find them! Any _teacher_ could walk out of the classroom and see them!

“Relax.” Gokudera glanced up at him, he almost seemed bored but his eyes held slight amusement. “I do this all the time, and I haven’t been caught once.”

“Not even _once_?” Now that he thought about it, he’s never seen Gokudera dragged back to class or have detention…

“Nah. I’m too fast for them to catch.” He slipped a cigarette stick out from his pocket and Yamamoto couldn’t help but laugh.

“Jeez, Gokudera,” he easily slipped an arm around the other boy’s shoulders. He scowled but didn’t protest their close proximity. Seeing that as a good sign, he leaned on him slightly, “you really had me there!”

“Don’t _lean_ on me, you baseball fanatic!” He growled, pushing him away but there wasn’t much force behind it. Still, Yamamoto pulled away only slightly so his weight wasn’t on him as much. “You think I’m your stand?”

“Nope! I just like being close to you.” His cheerful, and truthful answers always made Gokudera glare and grumble, but it was always fun to tease him, especially since it caused the cutest faint splash of pink to appear on his cheeks.

“Hey! You two!”

They both stopped, Yamamoto in tense horror and Gokudera with nonchalant annoyance. The taller of the two pulled away, turning to see a faculty member walking up to them and missing Gokudera’s small snort of disappointment.

“…at least it’s not a member of the disciplinary committee. Those fuckers are hard to outrun.” Gokudera muttered.

“Do you have a plan to escape?”

He shrugged. Yamamoto had no clue why he thought to go along with this.

“Do you two have hall passes?” The faculty member asked harshly as soon as he was within arms-length. He hardly let them answer the question, instead he glared at Gokudera once he recognized him, scowling in disgust as he began to calmly light the cigarette in his mouth. “It’s _you_. The others warned me about you!” He turned his glare at Yamamoto, who smiled back. Usually his smiles caused people confusion and discomfort when faced with situations like this (his dad seemed to be the only one immune from that) but it only made the man’s glare deepen.

So, he was one of _those_ teachers.

“And _you_ , you’re Yamamoto Takeshi, aren’t you? You have a promising path in baseball ahead of you, yet you let filth like _this_ drag you around?”

Gokudera looked bored. Yamamoto was boiling with rage.

“I can hang out with whoever I _want,_ thanks.” He replied coldly, nearly smirking at the teacher’s surprised expression. “And Gokudera is far better a person than you could ever even manage to realize.”

 _That_ caused a look of absolute bewilderment from those green eyes, and red-faced anger from the teacher.

“Detention! Both of you!” He spat.

“You’ll have to catch us first!” Gokudera grinned, and grabbed his friend’s wrist before bolting down the hallway. The yells of the teacher faded into the distance, and they were outside the school in record time.

But they didn’t stop there. Despite being so far from the teacher, they made sure the gates of the school were well behind them before they finally stopped to rest.

“We’re…going to be…in _so much trouble_ when we go to school tomorrow.” Yamamoto muttered leaning against a wall.

“Then why are you smiling?” Gokudera asked with a grin, the same grin from earlier.

He just laughed. He was _always_ smiling, but he got his point. With a jolt, he realized he could still feel a familiar warmth surrounding his wrist. He glanced down – Gokudera was still holding it, and seemed blissfully unaware of the fact.

“Gokudera?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re still holding my hand.” He pointed down to their joined appendages cheekily, finding a strange flutter in his stomach with the way Gokudera’s face flushed and he pulled away as if burned.

“I-I wasn’t holding your hand, idiot!” He turned around, so obviously flustered Yamamoto couldn’t help but slide back over to put an arm around his shoulders again. He didn’t seem to be that mad since he didn’t make a move to push him away.

“So…we’re _bad delinquents_ who just skipped _half a day_ of school! Where should we go?”

The comment earned him a roll of the eyes matched with a fond smile. He turned to him, his eyes began to fill with pure excitement.

“Well, we could go walk around the shopping district and look around, we could even head to the arcade for a bit and I can show you this cool new game—”

A loud growl interrupted him, and he blushed as it was matched with another growl. Both, being from their stomachs.

It was a terrible time to remember they had left their lunch boxes in Tsuna’s bag.

“I have money.” Yamamoto immediately offered. “We can buy food before we go to the arcade.”

Gokudera wrinkled his nose. “You don’t have to spend money on me—”

“It’s fine! You can pay me back later!” He knew Gokudera easily burned through his money and pocket change, and he would rather not watch his friend starve to death because he was being stubborn.

Gokudera shrugged. “Whatever.” He grumbled.

He _still_ hadn’t pushed him away. So, Yamamoto knew he still wasn’t as angry as he was trying to let on.

The walk to the shopping district felt too fast with how much he was honestly enjoying chatting with the other boy. They got some judgmental looks for their close proximity but people were far too afraid to make a comment from the way Gokudera would glare matched with his overall aura of a pure delinquent. Besides, the incidents with Mukuro, chalked up to gang wars between Namimori and another school, was still fresh in the minds of nearly everyone in town. The stigma around Namimori would probably stay for a while.  

It seemed pretty silly (the only one in the school to really be feared was Hibari), but they were understandable fears.

Gokudera led him into one of the stores and down a food aisle, barely giving Yamamoto time to smile, wave, and greet the nice-looking girl behind the cashier. They both found something in Yamamoto’s allowance budget, which was surprisingly enough to get them both something that wouldn’t be a snack or something they had to share.

“Fuck, I should try actually saving money more often.” Yamamoto was too busy laughing to tell him he shouldn’t curse so loudly in front of the cashier, who seemed terrified of his presence.

“Maybe you should.” He managed to say through snickers before he walked up to the cashier, setting down the food and drinks with a smile. Strangely his friendly air didn’t seem to ease her fear, as she kept glancing behind—

Oh, right. People find Gokudera scary. It was hard to remember that sometimes.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s like a puppy, he won’t hurt you.” He waved a hand, chuckling at her suspicious glance and Gokudera’s loud, flustered protests at being called a _puppy_ while he dug back into his pockets for the money.

The transaction slow and painful, with Yamamoto having to keep Gokudera calm while he was practically glaring the poor cashier down. She fumbled and practically dropped their items as she tried to scan them, and miss counted the money. Yamamoto just calmly encouraged her, telling her to take her time, while Gokudera practically growled that she should “hurry the fuck up.” When they finally left the store, and found a bench to sit on, he turned to his friend who was already opening the packaging around his food.

“You practically gave that cashier a heart attack, you know. Why were you glaring at her?”

He scowled, scrunching up his nose in that cute way when he didn’t necessarily like someone. “She just…gave me a _bad feeling,_ that’s all. She reminded me of those stupid girls from school who drool all over some popular guy.”

Odd reason…but Yamamoto shrugged and just dug into his own meal. Gokudera never really cared about his “fan club” at school – he mostly ignored them. So why would some girl bother him now?

They ate quickly, well, more like _Gokudera_ ate quickly and then pestered Yamamoto to “hurry up before the arcade closes.” (knowing fully that the arcade doesn’t close until well after eight at night on weekdays) Yamamoto just laughed him off, though he did eat a little faster.

The arcade was one of the bigger buildings, the lights in the front were usually more exciting to look at during nightfall. Inside was dimly lit, with the flashes of the various games making up most of the light. Since it was still school hours, it was fairly empty, but the employees didn’t look twice at them.

“You know, you need money to play the games.” Yamamoto pointed out cheekily as Gokudera approached one of the machines. He rolled his eyes, fishing through his pockets.

“I _do_ have change you know.” He huffed, putting a coin in the machine. It lit up energetically, and Gokudera turned to him with a wide smile, the lights of the game reflected off his face and hair. “Watch, I’ve gotten pretty good at this game.”

Yamamoto stared.

He wasn’t afraid to admit, wasn’t paying attention at the game at all. Maybe he should, he knew his friend would probably yell at him and pout when he realizes he wasn’t. _But_ it was _very_ hard to focus with the way the lights reflected off of Gokudera’s hair, the way his green eyes were so focused and his wide smile.

Strange, why did he want to move closer to him?

“Look!”

Gokudera’s sudden exclamation pulled him out of his strange thoughts, and he glanced at the screen which blared “HIGH SCORE.”

“See? I told you I’m good at this game.”

He smiled back. “Yeah, you are!”

“Wanna try?” He asked, fishing out more coins from his pockets.

“I’m not as much of a gamer as you.” He would much rather watch Gokudera play, not because he was _staring_ at him...but he just _enjoyed_ watching him.

“We’re at an _arcade_ you should play at least _one_ damn game.”

“But—”

“Just _once._ ” He was pulled in front of the machine and Gokudera popped in the change.

Well, he didn’t have much of a choice now, did he?

He was extremely hyper aware of how close Gokudera was, and every time he grabbed his arm whenever he made a wrong move. With how distracted he was, it wasn’t a surprise when the GAME OVER screen appeared fairly quickly.

He turned to Gokudera, very sure he was about to get teased but he was staring down at his phone, obviously texting someone. He glanced over his shoulder and saw “Tenth” at the top of the screen, matched with a couple of cute emoji. Yamamoto was unsure whether he should feel _annoyance_ or gush over how adorable it was that he actually uses emoji in his contacts.

“Does Tsuna need something?” The question made Gokudera look up in surprise.

“Uh, no, he was just wondering where we are, since lunch passed.” He sighed in that _lovesick_ way that made Yamamoto’s stomach churn. “Tenth is so thoughtful, isn't he? Worrying about us.”

Yamamoto merely hummed in answer, easily hiding his annoyance behind a smile. “Should we head back?”

“Nah.” The scowl was back. “He said he’s going to be hanging out with _Hibari_ today since we skipped.” Those green eyes looked downcast and filled with sudden regret and envy. Yamamoto couldn’t help the anger that went through him, but he easily squashed it. There was no reason to get riled up when it was obvious Gokudera just wanted to hang out with his crush. He had said he wanted to hang out with _him_ , but it didn’t really _mean anything_.

“…alright, what should we do next? I bet there’s way more games I can watch you play.”

He raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought _you_ , the goody-two shoes you are, would force us to go back.”

He laughed. “Not really! And I have until the end of the school day until I need to get back home, so…”

“Oh, right. You actually have a _curfew_.”

“You don’t?” He followed him to another game, where he popped in more change.

“Of course I fucking don’t. You’d need an adult at home to enforce it.” He grumbled as he began shooting zombies on the screen.

“You have-oh.” Now that he thought about it, the only adult he’s ever seen Gokudera interact with was his older sister, and he was _terrified_ of her. Or, at least, Yamamoto had no clue what to call “fainting and getting sick on sight.” Besides that, he never mentioned his parents despite moving here from Italy.

“Oh, don’t give me that look.” His nose was flicked, bewildering him from his thoughts. Gokudera’s eyes seemed bored but there was an unreadable emotion behind it. He turned away from him, back to the game as he was expertly shooting down the zombies as if he’s actually used a gun before. For a moment, Yamamoto had the strangest feeling that he _has_. “I can take care of myself. It’s not like I _need_ an adult around. What have _adults_ ever done for _me_ anyway?” He mumbled the last sentence, the emotion behind it made Yamamoto’s heart clench. The expression was dropped as he glanced away from the screen to him, his expression was playful. “Don’t tell me you’re worried.”

“Yeah I am. No one deserves to be alone at home.” He answered truthfully, and enjoyed the flush on his cheeks before he focused solely on the game.

They stayed in the arcade for a couple more hours, trying to stay away from topics like Gokudera’s home life. When his change inevitably ran out, they merely walked around for a little while until one of the braver of the employees realized they weren’t playing any games and kicked them out.

“Stupid fucking…” Gokudera grumbled, throwing a glare behind his back as the employee huffed and turned back inside.

Yamamoto laughed and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, we should be heading home anyway.”

He shrugged. “I guess.” He stopped in his tracks, a _thinking_ frown on his face.

“Something wrong?” Yamamoto, who had walked a bit past him, stopped as well to turn to the other boy.

“…did you enjoy yourself today?” He suddenly asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Yamamoto blinked. “What?”

“I mean, you kinda just spent today following me around. I thought by skipping you could _relax_ a little and get your mind off all that shit that’s worrying you, whatever the fuck it is.”

Oh. _Oh_. He must have noticed how he was starting to worry about them after the Mukuro Incident. Strange, he thought he was doing well bottling it up.

For a moment, he thought about telling him he knew this all wasn’t a game or an act anymore, but he had a feeling that would end badly. He already had a feeling they had gone to such lengths to keep the truth from him for his own protection…and it would probably be better for them to tell him themselves, when they’re ready.

So, he did what he normally does. He smiled.

“I was just thinking about my baseball game, it’s coming in a few weeks you know! And, I had a _lot_ of fun! You know I love hanging out with you!” He took a step closer to him and slipped an arm around his shoulders for the third time that day. “Besides, it was almost like a date, wasn’t it?”

It meant to be a tease but there was an obvious _pause_ between them. They stared at each other for a moment. Gokudera’s whole face was red, and Yamamoto was starting to feel pretty warm as well.

At that moment, he realized that imagining going on a _date_ with Gokudera didn’t sound all that terrible of an idea.

At that moment, he craved feeling their lips against each other.

And at that moment…he realized what he felt for him.

“Oh.” He muttered aloud in blatant realization.

Gokudera pulled away from the half-embrace for the first time that day, face still flushed. “Y-You’re so _weird_ baseball freak.”

“Guess I am.” He muttered back.

They walked down the sidewalks in silence before going their separate ways, and despite Yamamoto wishing that on his mind was baseball like it used to be, it was instead filled with fantasies of kissing the boy with silver hair and green eyes, and loving that same boy who will definitively never love him back.

He was _screwed_.


	2. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late! I wanted to make sure it was perfect (and I fell asleep before I could upload it. Whoops.) So please enjoy! I'm sure you guys will love it as much as I loved writing it.

Tsuna’s room, currently, was a mess.

Not that his room being messy was something _unusual._ No, his room was usually in a disarray (the only time he really cleans it now is when it gets to the point that Reborn is annoyed with it. Even then he completely half-asses it until the baby would point a gun at him and threaten him to get it to practically sparkle). Usually, the mess was because of dirty clothes and empty cans of soda. This time, it was because of the _clean_ clothes Tsuna had strewn around, trying to match his shirts and pants to try and come up with a good outfit.

Because he was meeting Hibari for a date.

 _Wait, no_ , it’s not _exactly_ a date! It’s…them…hanging out. Since they usually just hang out in Tsuna’s room and it’s good to hang out other places!

…

…yeah that’s a bad excuse.

Tsuna sighed to himself as he put down one of his shirts. He had basically taken out half his closet in an effort to find the right outfit (there was no way he was touching the other half, that was his more _personal preference_ collection of clothes) but why should he care so much about what he wears? Hibari has seen him in _pajamas_ before! Sure, he was covered by blankets, but…

He grimaced. Why was he worrying so much? Hibari wasn’t one to really _care_ about how he looked or how he dressed. But here he was, worrying like he’s never gone out with Hibari alone before. Well, this was _different_ , wasn’t it? Hibari actually had something _planned_ and this was after…everything that happened with Mukuro. They _all_ needed a break after all that stress.

Tsuna let out a suffering sigh and glanced at the time. He still had an hour before Hibari ended up at his door – or window. He bit his lip, holding back laughter at the thought of Hibari coming to pick him up for their date through the window. It _was_ the entrance and exit he seemed to prefer. For a moment, he let himself daydream, imagining what it would be like if Hibari came to his window and carried him down so they could go on their date-

Not that this was a date!

The sound of the door knocking made him yelp and jump (was he easier to startle since Mukuro? He wasn't sure) – he glanced to the door and then to his mess of clothes. He prayed to whatever gods watching that whoever was at the door wasn’t his mother. She’d probably _faint_ at the sight of his room.

“Er…come in?”

The door opened, and to his surprise it was actually Bianchi. “Tsuna, your mom—” She paused, staring at the clothes that surrounded him. He could feel himself break out in a cold sweat as her entire _aura_ seemed to scream _judgement_.

“Tsuna.” She let out a breath. “…what are you doing?”

“Um…getting ready.”

“For?”

“…Hibari and I are going out – for lunch!” He quickly added, seeing the mischievous smirk that grew on her face. “He’s taking me out to eat ramen!”

“Ramen?” She hummed, somehow gracefully stepping over his clothes and pushing more clothes to the side to sit on his bed. “That doesn’t sound like the _best_ date food,” he was suddenly overcome with the want to defend ramen as the best meal ever, no matter _what_ the occasion, but he quickly pushed that down. _Tsuna_ didn’t love ramen to the end of time (though he will admit, it was something he _could_ have all the time if no one stopped him) and it would be odd if he suddenly acted like he loved it. Bianchi waved a hand, “You’re both what, fourteen? Fifteen? You two _hardly_ know what a _real_ date should be like.”

He wrinkled his nose, hating that she was right. He’s never been on a real date, in this life or the last (maybe he has and he doesn’t remember?). “So…what do _you_ think a real date is like? N-Not that this is a _date_.”

She hummed, then chuckled. “Oh, nothing a fourteen-year-old should be doing – yet.”

“ _What_?”

She waved her hand again. “It’s _nothing_. Now, I see you need help getting an outfit together?”

“…please?”

“Well…listen, the best thing is to go out in an outfit you’re comfortable in and you actually like. And, let me guess, your mom picked out all of these clothes for you, right?”

His blush gave him away. He loved his mom, but without his input she buys him a lot of clothes that are semi-formal – button up shirts and things like that.

“ _And_ by your…other clothes, it seems you like…different things.”

Horror grew in his chest at the pleased smirk on her face. “Y-You saw the other side of my closet?”

She raised an eyebrow. “There’s nothing to be _embarrassed_ about, Tsuna. So, what if you like wearing cute clothes—”

“I’d get made fun of if I went out in those!” He practically whined. The _other_ side of his closet were mostly clothes he had gotten on a whim when he goes out with his mother on shopping trips. He blamed the fashion sense of his past life, who obviously hardly cared what he wore since he was used to people hating him anyway. Tsuna would rather _avoid_ attracting stares, so these were clothes he wore on his own, in his room, when he was sure he was going to be alone for the day.

“So, what? They’re cute and they suite you.” She stood, taking a few strides to his closet and opened the other side, revealing an abundance of things such as large sweaters, baggy tank tops and crop tops, shirts with varieties of cute designs (some of lions, and some of foxes – they made him nostalgic for whatever reason) some shorts and even _skirts_ (he blamed both himself and his mom, who was more than happy to get it for him).

“You think _these_ ,” he pointed to the skirts and shorts, “suite me?”

She shrugged. “They’re just clothes.” She dug into his closet, pulling out some jeans. “You need to dress warm, it’s a little chilly out today.”

He grimaced. He knew Bianchi won’t take “no” for an answer. With a sigh, he sat back and let her fuss over the clothes. It wouldn’t _hurt_ to let her put his outfit together, right?

But then she pulled out a skirt, looking over it and then at him.

Oh god, he’s _screwed._

O~O~O

Hibari grimaced as he looked himself over in his mirror once again. He was wearing a simple dark blue shirt with a black jacket and jeans. Perhaps not the best outfit for going on a date, but how was he supposed to know?

Well, he just hoped that Tsuna saw this as a date as much as he did.

He sighed and slipped his tonfa in his sleeves, mostly as extra protection. He was always ready for a fight, but now he was mostly just paranoid. Tsuna had a knack for attracting trouble, always has been – it’s been proven in both of their lives. Mukuro was going to be the _least_ of their worries, he could just tell. Who’s to say they weren’t going to be attacked today? Even if it wasn’t by an enemy, Reborn wasn’t exactly one for “rational” training exercises _._

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. The present he planned to give Tsuna, if things went well, felt heavy in his pocket. He could vaguely remember an accessory the boy had begun to wear in their past life. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t mind wearing it again now.

With a deep breath, he glanced outside his room door – the TV was still blasting and his mother was in the room, already drinking even though it was only after noon. He closed his door and locked it, before heading to his window. It was the only thing he kept unlocked on days like this. Besides, he hardly had anything that someone would want to steal.

He slipped out of his room and began to walk to Tsuna’s house, opening the gate with familiarity and glancing up at his window. He could see movement inside and the flash of brown hair. More out of habit than anything else, he easily climbed up the tree next to his house, hanged onto the window and knocked.

There was a yelp inside – he chuckled softly at the familiar sound, but blinked as a woman opened the window, raising an eyebrow at him. She was familiar…wasn’t she one of the ones who went with Tsuna to go fight Mukuro? Despite her living with Tsuna, as it seemed, he never really caught her name. He gave her an annoyed scowl. She only seemed amused.

“You know, this isn’t the _best_ way to pick up someone for a date.” She was almost laughing. He narrowed his eyes.

“Where’s Tsuna?”

“Be patient. You can be patient in the name of love, can’t you?”

His eyes must have said it all, because she laughed.

“Meet him at the _door_ like a _gentleman_ and you’ll see him. He got all dressed up for you after all.”

He huffed and hardly answered her, merely jumping down and landing on the grass below. He glanced up to see brown eyes looking down at him, for a split second, before they disappeared inside.

Well, he was blocked from the window, so it seemed he really was going to have to knock on the door.

He grimaced as he went as slow as possible to the door. He was no stranger to the _noise_ of the _kids_ Tsuna had somehow adopted while he wasn’t around. He was never one to tolerate children for too long, especially younger ones. Most of them were usually afraid of him. The kids who were staying with Tsuna were no different. The last time he had come over, the one who dressed like a cow cowered behind Tsuna’s legs when Tsuna’s mother had made him stay for dinner. The other one had mostly just stared at him and refused to get too close, most of the time she couldn’t even stay in the same room as him – for some reason Tsuna had found it funny.

All too soon he found himself in front of the door and he could already hear the _noise_ of the kids inside. With a grimace, he knocked.

Almost immediately the door opened, and he was met with familiar brown eyes matched with an embarrassed smile.

“Hey…sorry about Bianchi, she gets…serious about…things.”

He merely hummed in answer, instead glancing down at his outfit. It wasn’t the usual simple shirt matched with a pair of jeans – instead he had on a light orange sweater with a cartoon fox on the front which was big enough that it seemed to be slipping off his shoulder slightly but he had on a light blue undershirt, matched with black skinny jeans and sneakers. He couldn’t help but stare at the fox, a part of his mind was telling him that it was quite ironically fitting. He glanced at his bare shoulder, and held back a wince as he noticed the thin scars from his fight with Mukuro littering his skin. He was sure there were more, but he hasn’t exactly seen Tsuna shirtless.

“Hibari?”

He glanced back up at his sunshine – he seemed so embarrassed it was adorable. He was fidgeting slightly.

“Do I look…weird?”

“No.” He answered honestly, ignoring how the nosy kids behind Tsuna were obviously eavesdropping behind him, trying to hide behind a doorway. “…the orange suites you.” He added, trying not to physically melt at the smile the other boy gave him.

“Thanks! Um…give me a second?” He barely finished nodding when Tsuna turned inside, the children hid themselves quickly. “Mom! I’m heading out with Hibari!”

“Ok! Have fun!” The overly friendly voice of his mom came from somewhere in the house. Hibari bit back the sudden overwhelming jealousy at the luck he has, having a mother who seemed so nice and caring (despite her questionable attitude towards Tsuna half the time, it was far better than his situation).

Tsuna closed the door behind him, giving him a smile that made him momentarily forget exactly what he was thinking about earlier.

“So, um…which ramen shop are we going to?”

O~O~O

Tsuna thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest with how fast it was beating – and he and Hibari hasn’t even done anything yet!

Not that he was _hoping_ for… _something_ to happen – this wasn’t a _date_ and no matter what Bianchi said there was no way he was _hoping_ that Hibari was treating this as such…

But no matter how much he tried to stay in denial, he had to admit it did _feel_ like what he expected a date to be like. The two of them, alone, wearing clothes different from usual and going to a place they don’t go to every day. Isn’t that usually what dates are like?

 _Maybe there’s more talking._ Tsuna figured, as he tried not to stare at Hibari who had barely spoken through their walk. But that was normal, Hibari didn’t talk very often, he was more of a listener. And, currently, Tsuna was too nervous to find anything to ramble about. _Maybe there’s more hand holding_. He glanced at Hibari’s hand, only to find his whole face heat up – they’ve _hugged_ , but the thought of just randomly holding his hand sent him spiraling in embarrassment.

“Tsuna.”

He glanced up – Hibari seemed both curious and amused. “Y-Yeah?” He almost groaned in embarrassment at how his voice came out as a squeak.

“Why are you blushing?”

“Just…thought…of something.”

“Of what?”

He quickly shook his head, covering his face with his hands so maybe Hibari wouldn’t ask any more. He could hear the taller boy chuckle softly. Could this be any more embarrassing? He was exactly 98% sure Hibari must be making fun of him in his mind for _getting like this_ when this probably wasn’t even a date!

“ _Tsuna_.”

He looked up at Hibari between his fingers. “Yeah?”

“We’re not doing anything that different you know.”

“You’ve never taken me out to eat before.” Tsuna pointed out. “We always stay in my room and we usually eat at my house with the kids!”

Hibari grimaced, and Tsuna stifled a laugh at how he obviously did not want to think about the annoying, but cute, kids that seemed to have adopted Tsuna and his mother. Though he had to admit, having two kids, Reborn, and Bianchi always around causing chaos it did get extremely hectic after a while, but he couldn’t help but grow a bit fond of the noise in his house. Hibari though, who seemed to hate crowds of people with a passion, could hardly stay for the entirety of dinner most days. Tsuna never pushed (he already had a feeling that it had something to do with their past) and since Tsuna didn’t push, others didn’t push either.

“Why do you let them stay over your house?” Hibari muttered, the grimace still prominent on his face.

Tsuna hummed before shrugging. “They never really left and I didn’t feel like telling them to leave…” Not to mention, the feeling of loneliness from his past always seemed to stab him at the most random moments. It was probably selfish, but having his house filled with people at all times helped somewhat. It was…grounding. Something to remind him that he’s not sitting, curled up in a small apartment, completely alone and only surrounded by the hatred of people around him. Well, of course there were people who _disliked_ him, but not to the extent of back then…

His heart was starting to feel heavy with the depressing memories, and he noticed Hibari frown slightly.

“Thinking about something?”

“Remembering, more like.” He muttered back, bitterly. “Nothing to worry about!” He added quickly, seeing the familiar expression of worry on Hibari’s face. “It wasn’t a flashback I just…remembered.” He winced as his own terrible explanation.

“…you really need ramen.” Hibari muttered. “Ramen always made you feel better…back then.”

Tsuna couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “I haven’t had ramen in _ages_.” His mom always preferred to home-cook all their meals, considering she’s home at all times anyway. And, sadly, ramen wasn’t one of her main dishes. He gave Hibari a wide smile. “So? Let’s go! You know the way, don’t you?”

“Just keep up. I won’t slow down for your legs.” Without another word, he started speed walking down the street.

Tsuna blinked.

And he blinked again.

Then it clicked.

“Did you just call me _short_?!”

 

After getting thoroughly offended at the admittedly true statement and another few minutes of walking on non-crowded roads, they finally got to a quaint stand, where a woman was happily humming as she worked over the soup she was making. Hibari easily slipped into one of the chairs with a certain familiarity that was surprising. Tsuna quickly went to sit down as well.

The woman looked up and smiled. “Hey Hibari, I haven’t seen you for a while. Who’s your friend?” She turned to him – and Tsuna let out a small strangled sound at the _familiarity_ of her face, of her short brown hair and her kind smile.

_“Back again, hun?” The ramen shopkeeper’s daughter asked kindly as he slipped inside, shivering slightly from the cold though the warmth from inside was slowly thawing him. She beckoned him over. “Miso, like usual?” When he began to fish in his pockets for some change, she laughed and waved a hand, “Don’t worry, it’s on the house! Dad won’t mind, you’re our best customer after all.” She winked, and laughed again as he started to thank her over and over._

Tsuna blinked a few times, trying to keep down the sudden wave of sad fondness he gained from the memory. After a moment, he realized Hibari and the woman were staring at him expectantly, and he flushed as he realized the flashback caused him to miss whatever they had asked him.

“Um…what?”

“She wants to know what kind of ramen you want.”

“Oh.” He looked down – he had completely embarrassed himself in front of someone who obviously knew Hibari! Why does he have to ruin everything? “Um…” the memory, still fresh, flashed behind his eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat. “…miso, please?” He congratulated himself for his voice not cracking.

“Two miso coming right up!” She smiled and headed back to her pot. Tsuna sighed in relief though Hibari was looking at him with a frown.

“You had a flashback?” He asked, lowering his voice so the woman wouldn’t hear him.

He nodded, “It wasn’t bad, she just…reminded me of someone.”

“Do you want to go?”

“I’m fine.” He insisted, “Did she give her name, by the way?”

He nodded. “Her last name is Maki.”

“So, Maki,” Tsuna turned to the woman before Hibari could _insist_ they go. He really needed to get it in Hibari’s head that despite still not being a _fighter_ he isn’t made of _glass_. “How do you and Hibari know each other?”

She hummed. “We go back a bit. The kid would come to me after school when he needed food. Then he’d go wander off somewhere.” She rolled her eyes. “And it’s not like _I_ could stop him. Have you seen him fight? Scary stuff.”

Tsuna couldn’t help but laugh as Hibari scowled. That sure _sounded_ like Hibari. It seems even as a child he wasn't much different from how he is now.

“Why’d you come here?” Tsuna couldn’t help but ask, turning to the boy next to him. “For food, I mean. I didn’t take you as the ramen type.”

He hummed and looked away. “…it reminded me of you.”

“…oh.” What was he supposed to say to that? So, he just blushed and ducked his head. He could hear Maki snickering in front of them, muttering about someone “having it bad.”

…at this point, it was getting pretty obvious what his feelings are for Hibari.

And it’s obvious that he’s _terrible_ at hiding it.

“Alright you two lovebirds,” she seemed to pointedly ignore the small yelp of embarrassed surprise from Tsuna as well as the small grunt of protest from Hibari and she placed two bowls of miso ramen in front of them, “eat up!”

“Thanks…” Could the embarrassment get any worse?

At the first taste of noodles, he sniffled. Flashes of sitting in that old village of his, smiling and laughing with the ramen shopkeeper and his daughter…

“Tsuna? Are you ok?”

He jolted up and gave Hibari a small smile. “I’m fine...just…this ramen is really good. Thanks for taking me here.”

He snorted, looking away though Tsuna noticed a splash of red on his cheeks. “You’re acting like I’m a lifesaver because I fed you _ramen_.”

“Well you _are_.” He replied teasingly, laughing at the look Hibari gave him. “I told you I haven’t had ramen in forever!”

“How long?”

“Hm…few years?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised I didn’t find you dead from ramen starvation.”

“It’s been hard.” He said with a dramatic sigh. “I hardly know how I lived before I met you.” He added honestly, knowing for a fact that he was sure he would have been majorly lost if he had to deal with these flashbacks without him, or any of these situations that were starting up because of the whole mafia thing. (Would he have won against Mukuro if Hibari hadn’t fought him first? Tsuna had a feeling the answer was no.)

He snorted and looked back to his bowl. Tsuna wondered if it was the warm steam from the soup that caused the redness on both of their faces.

O~O~O

Hibari was honestly surprised at how well this date was going. At least, as long as _Tsuna_ thought this was a date. By the amount of red that was on his face a majority of the time, he had a feeling he did, and that was a huge relief.

Their conversation over the ramen was pretty much all over the place, and a bit awkward as the two of them were unsure how to act. Besides, the lingering question of “is this really a date?” was in the air. Hibari had lost count of how many times he’s glanced at Tsuna whenever he wasn’t looking (he tried to ignore any guilt in his chest when he caught eye of the scar on Tsuna’s cheek, which stopped just below his ear, a constant reminder that he hadn't completely protected him from Mukuro)– his eyes would especially find themselves staring at his hand whenever he rested it on the table.

It was strange; there are plenty of times he has comfortably laid his head on Tsuna’s lap or leaned on him or hugged him in his sleep but _this_ was causing him to falter in closing the distance between them even somewhat.

All too soon, they noticed the sun starting to set, signaling it was nearing Tsuna’s curfew. Tsuna, noting the time, began fishing in his pockets.

“How much was this, Maki? I think my allowance can cover it—”

“No.” Hibari immediately said. “I’ll pay for it.” It had taken him a while to fish enough change out from around the house to get enough for two bowls of ramen, and there was no _way_ he was letting Tsuna pay.

“But I _want_ to pay for it.” Tsuna gave him a familiar stubborn look. He sighed.

“If you two are done…” Maki gave them a look like she was silently laughing at them. “I wasn’t going to charge you two.”

“You…wait _what_?”

Hibari narrowed his eyes. “I refuse to owe you anything.”

She rolled her eyes. “You won’t be _owing me_. This is on the house.” She chuckled. “I’m not allowed to give a favor to such a cute couple like you two?”

He huffed and grabbed Tsuna’s hand, who seemed to busy sputtering in embarrassment at the “cute couple” comment to care at the moment. “We’re going.” Anything to avoid further embarrassment. Maybe it was a bad idea to come to _this_ place to ramen, though it was one of the only places he knew of that wouldn’t have a crowd.

He began to pull Tsuna away in the direction of his home. He actually liked Tsuna’s mother (she was odd and a bit oblivious, but her heart seemed to be in the right place when it came to Tsuna’s wellbeing) and he would rather she didn’t associate him with “a boy who kept her son out past curfew.

“Um…Hibari?”

He glanced back at Tsuna, though it was getting dark he could see the faint red on his cheeks.

“…yeah?”

“You’re…holding my hand.”

He let out a small grunt and looked away. “…I know.”

Tsuna didn’t say anything, and he didn’t glance back to see his expression, but the soft squeeze was all he really needed.

They walked for a little bit, and Hibari couldn’t help but start to stare at the boy he was currently holding hands with. He was bunching in on himself a bit as the night grew colder, his brown eyes were bright, and there was a soft smile on his face.

Hibari’s heart was beating so loud he wondered if the other boy could hear it, but it seemed he was oblivious enough that he wasn’t able to.

There was a certain calm to the air, a certain calm and understanding that caused Hibari to open his mouth.

“Tsuna…do you know why I slip into your room at night?”

“…no?” He glanced up at him. He was too trusting, Hibari wanted to scream at him that he _shouldn’t_. That he’s going to _get hurt_ one of these days from trusting so much. He was sure there was a time in the _past_ where he got hurt trusting too much.  

“…did you ever wonder the reason?”

He shrugged. The blush on his cheeks were back. “…I thought if I asked, you would stop coming.” He refused to look at him, instead it seemed the sidewalk was far more interesting. “That’s…selfish of me, isn’t it?”

This boy was going to kill him one day.

“…no not really. I wouldn’t have left.”

A beat passed.

“…I get nightmares.” He finally admitted, out loud. It was odd – he wasn’t an herbivore. Only _herbivores_ were afraid of things and he is _never_ afraid. But somehow, he was able to admit this one little weakness to Tsuna (ignoring the fact that his other weakness has to do with Sakura blossoms).

“Hibari…” He squeezed his hand. “Does it have to do with…you know…?”

“The past? Yes.” He sighed. “It was the day I lost my whole clan.”

“The Massacre.” His voice was a whisper. It seemed he at least vaguely remembered it. “Hibari, you don’t have to—”

“I hate crowds because it reminds me of the massacre. It makes me nervous and think that a crowd of people is going to get killed.” He interrupted bluntly, looking straight ahead and almost in a daze as he admitted all of this for the first time. “In the nightmare I re-live the night, and I’m comforted by being near you. That’s why I sneak into your room sometimes.”

“…more like every other night.” Tsuna frowned. “Hibari, are you _sure_ you’re ok? This sounds worse than my flashbacks!”

He rolled his eyes. This was pretty much one nightmare – the other gruesome things he handled easily. Tsuna though…couldn’t. “I’m fine.”

“That’s what I say.”

“You’re getting better at admitting when you aren’t.”

There was silence. Tsuna sighed.

“…I don’t like seeing you in pain.” He almost didn’t hear him, he was speaking so softly. With a small step, he was suddenly closer, practically leaning on his side. A bit awkwardly, but the contact wasn’t unwanted.

Hibari didn’t know how to react. He was sure he would endure all the pain in the world if it was for the sunshine standing next to him.

But he also knew Tsuna wouldn’t hesitate to stand in the cross-fire.

 

They spent the majority of their walk to Tsuna’s in silence, though it was a calm silence, in which they spent their time extremely close to each other, practically leaning on each other while their hands were entwined.

Finally, they had crossed the gate in front of Tsuna’s house, and Tsuna turned to him.

“So, um…see you tomorrow?”

“…yeah.”

He began to turn to go open the door, but a quick squeeze from Hibari’s hand stopped him. Tsuna glanced back at him.

“Need something?”

Hibari slipped his hand into his pocket – the necklace, to his relief, was still there.

“I wanted to give you something.”

He pulled out the necklace and dangled it in front of Tsuna’s face, finding satisfaction in the way Tsuna’s expression turned from surprised to amazed and touched.

“H-Hibari…this is beautiful…”

The necklace was fairly simple – a light blue stone that was shaped almost like a crystal, wrapped tight with a golden string. Hibari had tested it many times to make sure the knot was tight and it wouldn’t unravel any time soon.

“…are you going to wear it or stare at it?”

Tsuna flushed and quickly took it, slipping it over his head. The string was just a bit too long, but it rested comfortably, almost familiarly, on his chest.

It really did suite him.

“This is so beautiful…and I don’t have anything to give you.” Tsuna muttered, placing a hand on the stone.

Hibari shook his head. Of course he felt like he had to give him something in return… “I don’t need anything.”

The other boy was silent. He bit his lip, before suddenly stepping closer. He looked up, there was a strange courage and determination in his eyes.

“Tsuna…?”

“…I…feel like if I do this I’ll be getting two presents but…” Tsuna muttered before grabbing his jacket with the hand not still holding his. Before Hibari could ask what he was doing, Tsuna pulled him down.

And suddenly, hesitant, awkward lips were on his own.

Hibari froze – almost completely paralyzed in pure shock. His heart was beating rapidly, he was sure it was going to burst from his body.

Tsuna pulled away all too soon. He refused to look at him but Hibari was still in shock, completely speechless.

“Um…I’ll see you tomorrow!” His hand slipped out of his, and he watched as Tsuna opened the door and disappeared into the house.

“…see you.” Hibari muttered, turning away and putting two fingers to his lips. They tingled slightly; the feeling of Tsuna’s lips against his lingered.

Well…he was in deep, wasn’t he?

O~O~O

Tsuna slammed the door behind him, resting his back on it, his face was practically a tomato.

Did he…really just _do that_?

“Oh, Tsuna, you’re back!” His mother poked her head out from the kitchen. “How was – are you alright? You’re completely red!”

“I’m going to my room!” He quickly blurted out, running up the stairs. There was no _way_ he was telling his _mom_ he had just _kissed_ Hibari. From below, he could hear Bianchi’s soft laughter and words of reassurance to his mother that everything was fine.

How was everything fine when he just _messed up?_

He closed his room door behind him – Reborn wasn’t inside, thank _god_ , and he flopped on his bed, grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

He kissed Hibari.

He _kissed_ Hibari.

_What the hell was he thinking?!_

He groaned and hugged the pillow. He was hyperaware of how his lips had a pleasant tingle to them and how the string of his new necklace tickled slightly on the back of his neck. When he closed his eyes, he could still remember how the fabric of Hibari’s jacket felt and the feeling of his soft lips…

With a sigh, he buried his face in his pillow.

Was it selfish of him that he wanted to kiss Hibari again?


	3. Training and Rain

Tsuna decided, a full day after _the kiss,_ that he would avoid Hibari.

It wasn’t a decision he made _immediately_. More like, after a night of lying awake in embarrassment and worry he decided the best option was to avoid the other boy until further notice. The “notice” being when he can find an excuse for _why_ he kissed him without mentioning he has a crush on him.

Right. Like that could work.

With a sigh, he sat in his room, staring at the wall while rubbing the stone of his new necklace between his fingers. He needed a distraction – a big one. Something that won’t make him have to think about how angry or annoyed Hibari must be with him right now for stealing a kiss from him. He hadn’t even asked! And it had been his first kiss too! What if it was Hibari’s first as well?

The thought of being Hibari’s first was enough to make him hit his knees with his forehead, face burning bright red in _embarrassment._

Oh god, how _was_ he supposed to face Hibari?

Ugh he _really_ needed a distraction…

 _Come on, something pop up!_ He thought in frustration as he looked around his room. It was certainly an odd day – _quieter_ than normal. He expected that the kids would be at his ankles by now looking to him for playtime by now but they _hadn’t_. He hasn't even heard one explosion from the ten -year bazooka at all today! And usually Lambo uses it whenever he would burst into tears!

Even _Reborn_ was being quiet today! Usually he would have come to him by now to bother him about the whole mafia thing.

It seemed that perhaps the whole universe was against him today…until he suddenly noticed his phone on the bedside table.

Before just a couple months ago, he didn’t use it very often – he didn't have many people to talk to after all. (A faint memory of making clones of himself to drive away the loneliness of a dull apartment flashed in the back of his mind) But…he _does_ have Gokudera and Yamamoto now…

Happiness burst in his chest as he smiled wide, grabbing his phone. That's right! He actually has friends! It was still hard to remember that he had people who actually enjoyed being in his company, but he tried not to think too much about it. After all he was sure the only reason Gokudera talks to him is because of the mafia thing, and Yamamoto has the complete wrong idea of what kind of person he is because of Reborn (he still thinks he's some strong, courageous person! What kind of sorcery would make anyone think that?).

He openned his phone and went into his text messages, opening the most recent one. It happened to be a late chat between him and Yamamoto a while after his “date” with Hibari. Looking back on it, it was mostly nonsense but it was _nice_ nonsense…if that made any sense.

He sent a quick text.

**You: Hey! Doing anything interesting right now?**

He stared at his phone, waiting quite anxiously for an answer. Ever since getting Yamamoto and Gokudera’s numbers he was always hesitant to call or text first. It was a slow process but he was learning that they didn't mind.

It took Yamamoto barely a minute before he answered.

**Yama-Star: Not really! I'm gonna meet Dera in a bit to hang out.**

Tsuna ignored a stabbing voice in his head telling him they didn't want to hang out with him. He hung out with them loads of times! Just…not as much as Hibari. And obviously, they’ve been getting along without him.

And that's good, of course! He still remembered the early weeks of their friendship where Gokudera seemed to hate Yamamoto with every fiber of his being. Now he seemed content with his presence – a huge and welcomed difference in Tsuna’s book. It made hanging out with the two of them much easier to handle.

**Yama-Star: I meant to ask you if you wanted to come but you were a bit preoccupied last night.**

Oh, well, at least he was _thinking_ about him. He tried to ignore his flush as he remembered how he had _babbled on_ about how he had kissed Hibari and how his life was over. Maybe he shouldn't have complained to Yamamoto about it in his tired and stressed state.

**Yama-Star: How are you holding up, by the way? You seemed really upset about last night.**

**Yama-Star: I don't see why you are! You and Hibari have been dating for months, right? I thought you two would have kissed by now.**

Tsuna nearly screamed in horror and embarrassment. Yamamoto had thought he and Hibari were dating long before this?! Oh god, were they really acting like a couple?

Thinking back on it…they did hang out a lot, alone, and often hovered near each other, sat near each other and always initiated contact with each other when no one was nearby…

…oh no, no wonder Yamamoto thought they were dating! Did other people think that too?

Pushing away the embarrassing notion, he quickly texted his friend back.

**You: No! We’re just friends! We weren't dating at all before this!**

**Yama-Star: Ohhhhhhhh**

**Yama-Star: OHHHHH**

**Yama-Star: Good for you, Tsuna! You made the first move!**

Tsuna groaned, covering his red face with one hand, looking between his fingers as he typed with the other. He wasn’t getting it!

**You: Yama!**

**You: This isn't good this is BAD!**

**You: He probably hates me now! I just kissed him and ran! He probably didn't even want to kiss me!**

**Yama-Star: Hibari will surprise you. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He doesn't seem like he could, actually.**

_What is he talking about?_ Tsuna blinked and frowned, before shaking his head. Either way, he needed to get back on the actual reason he had texted Yamamoto.

**You: …**

**You: I don't really want to think about that right now…**

**You: Actually I wanted some help!**

**Yama-Star: Ok, with what?**

**You: Do you have any idea how I can distract myself? Even if it's for a couple hours?**

**You: If I think about this anymore I'm going to die**

**Yama-Star: Hmmm**

**Yama-Star: Well, baseball always helps me! Maybe you can practice something!**

_Practice_ something? What could he practice? It’s not like he has any real _skills_ or outstanding hobbies.

**You: I’ll…think about it**

**Yama-Star: Ok!**

**Yama-Star: And tomorrow, you me and Dera are going out for ice cream!**

He let out a small laugh, feeling excitement bubble up at the prospect of seeing his friends, especially for sweets.

**You: Haha ok! Sounds fun!**

**Yama-Star: And tell me if this whole thing with Hibari works out.**

**You: Ok…thanks again**

**Yama-Star: Always happy to help!**

Tsuna laughed and put down his phone. He had to admit, Yamamoto did seem to know how to make him feel better. Or maybe it was just how cheery he seems to be about nearly everything. It tends to rub off on you.

He began to think over the advice Yamamoto had given him about practice…would _practicing_ something really help—

_His body was wet and screaming in protest from the work he was forcing it to do. The sound of a waterfall roared in his ears as he worked. His clones were doing more than half the work. But he had to keep going. Keep training. He let his mind go near-numb as he kept going, over and over and over…_

_Because it was for him. It was for—_

Tsuna jolted, blinking a few times as he tried to calm his heart. His body felt fatigued even though he wasn’t actually _there_. He was in his room, sitting on his bed. He wasn’t near a waterfall, he wasn’t wet or shirtless…

Strangely enough, his flashbacks were becoming far more frequent now, especially ever since he had gotten more “control” over his Dying Will Flames. That’s…probably a sign. Though he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad.

Does…this mean he’ll be getting _all_ of his memories soon?

He wasn’t sure if he was really _prepared_ for that…if he was getting his memories…

Doesn’t that mean he’d have to remember how he died?

 _Nope, nope, nope, NO._ Tsuna shook his head, quickly placing a cap on _that_ can of depressing worms. He wanted a _distraction_ not something that would cause a panic attack…

“Ciaossu.”

He screeched in surprise, jumping back and pressing himself against his wall while his “tutor” stood “innocently” at his bedside, watching him with what could only be unimpressed amusement.

“R-Reborn!” _So, there he is… _“You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

The baby was wearing his usual suit-and-pacifier set up instead of the strange and obvious “disguises” he wears sometimes.

“You need to work on your Intuition, Tsuna.” He chastised him. Oh right, his “Hyper Intuition.” He supposed this weird super power – or whatever it could be called – would come in handy sooner or later. But for now, it just seemed to be something he couldn’t exactly control just yet.

He grumbled and crossed his arms, then remembered what Yamamoto had said earlier.

“Reborn? Could you help me…practice?”

Reborn’s eyebrows raised up to his hat. “You’re _asking me_ to train you?” His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, and Tsuna gulped.

“Well yeah…we never know when another Mukuro will appear out of nowhere…and it's annoying to get randomly shot at every day…” He grumbled the last part out.

“You should be used to it by now, Tsuna.”

“That’s not something I should be getting used to!”

Maybe he was whining a bit – but he _really_ needed a distraction. And besides, after the flashback he was filled with the want to be _doing_ something. He suddenly felt even weaker than usual. He needed to be moving, doing something again and again until he could feel himself getting stronger…

Reborn was giving him a look like he was trying to read his very soul. Tsuna could nearly feel himself break out into a cold sweat – sometimes he was sure Reborn was omnipotent with all the things he just seemed to _know_. And he didn’t really want to explain the reasoning for why he was so adamant about getting trained all of a sudden. 

“…fine. I’ll train you today.” Reborn finally agreed. “We’ll need to strengthen that Hyper Intuition, after all.”

Tsuna was…slightly scared about what that meant, but he nodded.

It couldn’t be that bad, right?

 

Tsuna found himself in his backyard about fifteen minutes later, blindfolded and forced to stand in one space.

“You cannot move except to dodge.” Reborn called from somewhere to his side. He was intensely aware of every sound and every movement around him. But he couldn’t tell if that was just because of the Hyper Intuition or the anxiety coiling in his stomach.

He figured it was the anxiety.

“Well _this_ should be fun to watch.” He could hear Bianchi from somewhere in front of him. He nearly groaned aloud.

“Bianchi…why are you here?”

“I don’t have anything to do.” She merely answered. He could hear her sit down on one of the chairs. “Oh, Reborn maybe that’s too heavy.” She suddenly said, no longer turned to him. “Try doing something lighter, like the chair here.”

Oh god. What was Reborn planning?!

_Maybe this was a bad idea…_

“This is fine. Besides, Tsuna is used to almost dying. He can handle this.”

 _Again! Almost dying multiple times shouldn’t be something I’m used to!_ Tsuna wanted to yell, but didn’t. Instead he grumbled about stupid teachers and stupid training. (A man with long white hair and a wide smile flashed in his mind – and the days of training with a _ball of swirling light_ hazed over in his head. Strange…)

“Are you ready, Tsuna?”

“No.” He answered almost immediately.

Before he could even finish saying the “o,” a small, circular object hit him in the face, on his right cheek.

“Fu—!” He bit his lip and held a hand over his cheek, holding back the curse that was about to burst out of his mouth.

“Language, Tsuna.” Bianchi sounded like she was laughing at him. He grumbled, rubbing his cheek as he was pretty sure a bruise was starting to form.

“Couldn’t you give me more of a warn—” Once again, before he could finish his sentence, another small object hit him right in the face. This time, the other cheek. When had Reborn even moved to his other side?!

“Focus, Tsuna.” Reborn said somewhere from his left. “The whole point of this is so you can figure out where I’m throwing these at you from. Your Hyper Intuition should be able to warn you.”

“How do I even – ow!” He groaned as one hit him on the small of his back, in a place he couldn’t really reach.

“ _Focus_.”

 _Focus…shit fine ok, I’ll focus…_ He took a deep breath. Focus…focus…

_He was sitting on a thin piece of wood, high in the air and sitting completely still. He focused purely on the air around him, the sounds, the smell…the fact that he was sitting high in the air, balancing on a thin rock…_

Tsuna gasped as he was suddenly brought out of the flashback – at the same time something _buzzed_ in him, whispering to move right. His body moved, hesitating slightly and just in time, he felt something _fly_ past him. He heard the _crack_ of it hitting a tree.

Did Reborn just _crack_ a _tree_ throwing that at him?! Was he _trying_ to kill him?

…wait, he is a hitman so…that’s plausible.

God, why did _he_ always get stuck with these kinds of teachers? The ones who practically try to kill him?

Another buzz rose up in him, telling him to move his body to the left – the more he actually focused on it, the easier it was to follow exactly what it was saying with his body. With that, another small ball flew past his face.

“Oh wow, you actually did it!” Bianchi was clapping. He gave her a sheepish smile. It was…odd. He didn’t think his Hyper Intuition was actually a _thing._ It was almost comforting, like a small voice in his mind telling him what to do and offering commentary.

Offering…commentary…

Before he could have any time to ponder on why that sent a guilty stab through his heart, his Intuition told him to duck. He immediately fell to the ground, and a second later, heard something fly past where his head was.

“Oh, and here I thought you weren’t paying attention.” Reborn seemed impressed.

“Since I can obviously do this…can we um…stop?”

“Of course not. You need to be able to do this without any hesitation. I’ll aim as if I’m planning to kill you, so it’s easier.”

“You were doing that anyway!” He blurted out, before immediately ducking once again as something bigger and heavier passed over his head. How was he even lifting them?!

With no sense of how time was _actually_ passing, it felt like hours as Reborn through things at him, aiming for different body parts at the most random times. Sometimes, he even made him stand there in complete quiet for a while before randomly throwing something else.

Before Reborn could throw something else, his Intuition flared, telling him they needed to go inside. He couldn’t exactly tell _why_ though…and it wasn’t like his Intuition could outright tell him that with words.

“Hey…Reborn? I think we need to stop.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know...I think my Intuition is telling us to go inside.”

“Hm…sounds like you’re trying to get out of another hour of training, Tsuna.”

“We’ve been out here for hours?!” Of course – no wonder he felt so sore. Still, he shook his head. “Anyway, we should just go inside, please?”

Reborn was silent, and he wished he could see his expression.

But then he felt the drop, right on his nose.

And then another.

“…is it…?” Before he could fully voice his question, rain began to pour _heavily_ down on them. He yelped, quickly getting drenched. He pulled the blindfold off, Reborn didn’t stop him – in fact it seemed he and Bianchi were already inside, hardly wet. He groaned and ran in, heading upstairs before he could be teased.

He sighed as he slipped inside his room, immediately starting to strip off his wet clothes. Whenever he would change nowadays, he always found himself stopping to stare at the little scars Mukuro had left over his body. Looking at them made a shiver run up his back. He definitely was _not_ used to scars. He never had any in his past life. And now he just had a constant…reminder.

Shaking his head, he threw his wet clothes to a pile at the side and walked over to his closet. Craving something warm, and not really planning to head downstairs anytime soon (he was pretty sore from all that dodging), he slipped into one of his bigger sweaters, barely bothering to put an undershirt on underneath. He grabbed some shorts, slipping those on as well. As soon as they were on, he practically dove over to his bed, he climbed under his blankets and grabbed his phone.

He noticed a notification for a new message, and his heart skipped a bit when he realized who it was from.

Hibari.

**Hiba-Dork: Make sure your window is unlocked.**

Was Hibari coming over? _In this weather_? And so soon after…last night?

He glanced at his window – it was closed and the latch was up. So, it was unlocked. But it was _pouring_ out there…Would Hibari be alright?

He thought about texting Hibari, and tell him not to come because of the rain…when he heard a knock on his window.

“Oh no, he didn't.” Tsuna muttered as he looked over to the window…and saw a drenched Hibari opening it, climbing into his room.”

“Hey.”

“You’re drenched!” Tsuna stood, practically forgetting to be embarrassed about what he was wearing to fuss over Hibari. “You’re going to get sick like that, you know.” He reprimanded him.

Hibari just shrugged. He seemed…odd, not really meeting his eyes. With a sudden horrible realization, Tsuna wondered if he was here to talk about _the kiss._ Was he here to tell him he didn't like it? That he hated him?

“Can I use your bathroom?” He asked, breaking him out of his anxious thoughts. He was glancing at the bruises Reborn had left on his face, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Um…yeah. I'll go find you some clothes…” He quickly left the room before Hibari could ask about his injuries, heading towards his father’s room _._

It was basically the room his father stays in whenever he _decides_ to come back home. Tsuna usually avoided the room like the plague – he hated to think about his dad who could never make time for him. He was his son! And he was always working!

With a scowl, he searched his dad’s clothes – he figured Hibari will fit in these clothes rather than his – and found a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of sweatpants. That should do it…

He quickly left the room and knocked on the bathroom door. “Hibari? I brought you some clothes.”

The door opened, and he was met with a _very shirtless_ Hibari. He had almost forgotten that Hibari is always moving around so he had…muscles. He was quite well toned, something that he normally noticed with his arms but never had he seen his chest…or abs…

His face felt hot, and he found himself opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. What _could_ he say, when his crush was standing in front of him, shirtless? Before he could _actually_ say anything that would probably make him embarrass himself, Hibari took the clothes out of his hands and shut the door.

Tsuna, now silently screaming, scurried back to his room and grabbed one of his pillows to hug as he sat on the floor, waiting for Hibari to come out of the bathroom. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out what Hibari may possibly say. Would he talk about the kiss? Would he act like it never happened? Would he try and tell them they should stay friends? Or would he hate him and never talk to him again…?

His door opened and he looked up – Hibari walked in, wearing his father’s clothes. The sleeves were a bit big on him and so were the sweatpants, but overall it looked like something that came out of his closet.

“Looks like my dad’s clothes fit on you…” he muttered, as Hibari sat next to him on the floor. He seemed bewildered and pretty curious.

“…you have a dad? That’s alive?”

He nodded, laughing hollowly. “Yeah. I went from having a dead dad to having one that's never around.” He sighed and hugged his pillow closer. He wished it was Hibari, but he felt like the other boy wouldn't want to be touched by him.

Hibari sighed. “I don't know what happened to my dad in this life. I never asked.”

Tsuna glanced up at him, interested and surprised. He's never been to Hibari’s house. In fact, the other boy seemed adamant on making sure he _never_ goes there. And Hibari never talks about his parents or any siblings…he just kept his whole home life a huge secret.

“What about your mom?” He dared to ask

Hibari’s eyes narrowed, glaring at the wall. “I don't like to talk about her.”

“Oh.” Tsuna looked down, the carpet suddenly seemed extremely interesting at the moment.

Silence passed between them, and it wasn't comfortable like usual. It was…tense. And a little awkward. Tsuna shifted, listening to the sound of rain hitting the roof and his window. It was an almost calming sound.

“Tsuna?” Hibari’s voice broke the almost-silence.

“Y-Yeah?”

“About…last night…”

Tsuna tensed up, moving his hand to clutch the necklace he still wore around his neck. “Yeah…?”

Hibari wasn't looking at him, but there was an obvious red to his ears and cheeks. “I wasn't expecting you to kiss me. I hardly knew if _you_ knew it was a date.”

The words rang in Tsuna’s ears. He jumped up onto his knees, fully turning to Hibari, his eyes wide. “That…that _was_ a date?”

Hibari only nodded.

“You…wanted to go on a date with me.” Tsuna blushed as he sat back down. As it began to sink in, he buried his face in his pillow. “We went on a _date_.” His voice was muffled, before he suddenly shot up, turning to Hibari. “A-And I _kissed_ you!”

“Are you done pointing out the obvious?” Hibari’s voice wasn't mean. In fact, he seemed amused. “I was pretty shocked. I didn't know you had it in you.”

“It just kind of _happened_!” He protested, his face was burning. “And I thought…all this time I thought you didn't like it!”

“Well you didn't give me a lot of time to respond.” He suddenly noticed Hibari getting closer, their thighs touching. His heart began to hammer in his chest as he glanced up at the other boy. “Can we try again?” He asked, his voice was low and his dark eyes flickered down to Tsuna’s lips.

Tsuna’s mouth went dry and he hardly trusted his voice, so he just nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel Hibari lean in before his lips gently met his own. He hesitantly answered, gripping his pillow as he tried to awkwardly kiss him back. Hibari’s hand moved up to his cheek, rubbing vaguely where a scar was. Somewhat unsure where to move his hands, he moved them from the pillow to his chest, clenching the fabric of the turtleneck sweater.

It was nice. It was _very_ nice. The way their lips moved together, how _close_ and _warm_ it felt, how _right_ it seemed…Tsuna could see why so many people enjoyed kissing. He felt as if he could get addicted to the feeling.

Then all too soon, they pulled away, gasping for air. Hibari recovered first, giving him an almost unsure look.

“…we’re boyfriends now, right?”

Tsuna let out a breathless laugh and he nodded, moving his hands to wrap his arms around Hibari’s neck, nearly pulling himself onto his lap as he hugged him.

“Yeah, we are.”


	4. Ice Cream

Tsuna was practically flying in air.

He wasn’t sure how things could possibly get any better after yesterday, where he spent the rest of the afternoon with his new _boyfriend_ (the word still made him make a high-pitched squeaking noise followed by a completely red face) as they waited for the rain to stop (it took quite a few hours). A lot of talking happened (and a lot of kissing) and now after that, he was going to get ice cream with Gokudera and Yamamoto after school.

It was quite noticeable how happy he was – Gokudera pointed it out when they met on their way to school. Yamamoto just smiled and said, “I guess it worked out!” Of course, Tsuna just beamed back and nodded, to the confusion of Gokudera. People looked at him strangely as he went in school; he should have expected that. He normally just ducked his head and talked to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

“Morning Tsuna!” Kyoko greeted him when she entered the classroom with her dark - haired friend – what was her name again?

“Morning Kyoko.” He greeted her back, not missing how her friend’s eyebrow raised.

“Well _you’re_ certainly _chipper_ today. I didn’t know you were a morning person, Sawada. Or did something happen?”

“Uh…” He was incredibly aware of how his cheeks broke out into a blush – what was he supposed to say? He hadn’t asked Hibari if he could _announce_ their relationship, and he was pretty sure that with Hibari’s infamy around the school, word that they’re dating would spread quickly.

“He’s just excited!” Yamamoto quickly said, “We’re planning to go get ice cream after school today.”

“ _Ice cream_?” Kyoko gasped, her eyes shining. “Can we come?”

“We never _invited_ –” Gokudera began rudely but Tsuna interrupted.

“Of course, you can! It’ll be nice to have you!” Tsuna glanced at Gokudera. “ _Right_ , guys?”

Gokudera merely grumbled, not able to go against his boss (Tsuna cringed slightly at the thought) and Yamamoto smiled wide.

“Yeah of course!”

Kyoko practically squealed and turned to her friend, who was frowning. She seemed to recognize the look because she immediately pouted. “Oh, come _on_ Hana…”

Tsuna immediately stowed away the name “Hana” because he _knew_ he was going to forget it later. Hana glanced over the three of them with what was probably one of the most _judging_ stares Tsuna has ever seen in this life. She pursed her lips, seeming almost conflicted.

“…I don’t know Kyoko. No offense, but to be blunt you three are troublemakers at best. Delinquents at worst. I don’t think we should go _anywhere_ with you three after school.”

Tsuna deflated slightly while Gokudera growled.

“Hey! Don’t call Tenth that!” He stood up, obviously to “defend” Tsuna’s honor. Tsuna only groaned.

_Here we go._

“That’s what I’m talking about!” She glared back, practically matching Gokudera’s growl. “I mean, look, they’ve already pulled _Yamamoto_ in whatever they’re doing. There’s no way _we’re_ getting involved.”

“Hana! It’s just ice cream! We’re not doing any more than that…” Kyoko tried to calm down her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on guys, calm down…” Yamamoto had tried to do the same, going to Gokudera but not _exactly_ touching him.

Tsuna merely sighed, sitting in the desk between the two arguing. He ducked his head, hoping that they weren’t attracting any stares from other people in their class. Maybe he should…check? He glanced up and noticed yes, they _were_ attracting stares.

He groaned and figured he should at least _try_ to help calm them down – doesn’t Gokudera listen to him, even somewhat? As he stood, to try and _attempt_ to get Gokudera to calm down, the door to the classroom seemed to open noticeably _louder_ than usual. Almost immediately, a hush fell over the class and a tense _fear_ came over the room.

“…oh, _great_ it’s _you_.” Gokudera muttered under his breath.

Tsuna glanced around Hana and couldn’t keep down the wide smile and soft blush on his face when he saw his _boyfriend_ (will that ever get old?) standing at the door – glaring everyone down. People near the door began to shift away slightly, to not anger the disciplinary committee president who was known for _hating_ these kinds of settings.

He looked right to Tsuna – and Tsuna suddenly noticed the folded clothes in his arms. Was he…?

“Tsuna.” He called him. “Come here.”

Immediately he grabbed his bag. Admittedly, he had planned to give Hibari the clothes he had left behind during lunch break, but it seemed he was doing it much earlier. Trying not to look at the slack-jawed students, he quickly went over to Hibari and once he was out in the hallway the other boy closed the classroom door quite quickly. Almost immediately, they could hear whispers and shuffling around from inside. When Tsuna glanced at Hibari he noticed him rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t want to deal with the herbivores staring when I gave this to you.” He explained himself as he placed the folded clothes in his hands.

“Don’t worry about it.” Tsuna smiled, “Oh! Wait,” digging into his bag, he pulled out the clothes his mother had washed last night (all while gushing about how close he and Hibari were – he wasn’t about to tell her _just_ how close yet) and handed it to Hibari. They were a little sloppily folded, sitting among his books for the morning.

“…oh.” He looked at his clothes in slight surprise as if he hadn’t expected him to give them back so soon.

Tsuna smiled, glanced behind the two of them quickly, and when he found no one was looking he leaned up, pulling Hibari down slightly to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you later, ok?” He asked with a smile. Hibari only nodded – Tsuna could swear he saw a small blush on his cheeks.

 _That’s adorable_. Tsuna nearly said aloud, as Hibari righted himself, obviously trying to calm himself after the affection he had shown him. With a nod, Hibari turned and walked back to…whatever he must have been doing. Disciplinary Committee duties, possibly.

Tsuna stuffed the clean clothes into his bag, trying to fit them among his books, which was harder to do in comparison to Hibari’s clothes. He decided, bitterly, to blame his father. As he finally zipped his bag closed, he opened the door and found several eyes staring at him in shock. Because, other than the noticeable scar on his cheek, there was no other sign that he was ever harmed.

He gave them a sheepish smile and quickly hurried back to his seat, where Gokudera still seemed in a bad mood, Yamamoto gave his usual smile but it seemed more _knowing,_ Kyoko’s eyes were sparkling with curiosity and Hana was sputtering.

“W-What the hell…?” She stared at him as if he was a completely different person. “I _heard_ you were seen with mister _bite you to death_ himself but I didn’t think…”

“So, you’re really _friends_ with him?” Kyoko’s question seemed to ignite the attention of everyone in class, as they had all turned to hear the answer.

He flushed, ducking his head. “Well…uh…you see…”

“Yep!” Yamamoto answered for him. “He’s a bit scary, but he’s not that bad once you hang out with him for a while.” He seemed to not only be talking to Hana and Kyoko, but the whole class, who were now staring in complete disbelief.

“ _Not that bad_?” Gokudera scoffed. “He’s an _asshole_.”

“No, he’s _not_ , Gokudera.” Tsuna sighed, almost forgetting where he was as he stood up for his boyfriend for what was probably the millionth time. He had lost count of how many times he’s done this while only with the two boys.

His Intuition, which was now a bit more active after the training, buzzed in the back of his head in a soft warning. Frowning, he glanced back at Hana and found she was looking down at his desk with curiosity and sudden determination.

_Oh no._

“Hey, Kyoko?”

“Hm?”

She gave her a smirk that screamed trouble. “I changed my mind. We _should_ go have ice cream today.”

Kyoko gasped happily and nearly cheered. Tsuna had the _worst_ feeling as his Intuition buzzed.

Hana turned to him, a glint in her eye. “And since you three are such _close_ friends with Hibari –”

“Actually, Tsuna’s the closest to him.” Yamamoto added in what he obviously thought was a _helpful_ tone. Tsuna wanted to scream.

She chuckled. “ _Right_. So…Hibari’s coming too, isn’t he?”

“Oh, hell _no_ he isn’t—”

“I’ll ask him.” Tsuna quickly interrupted Gokudera before he could start _another_ argument he would be forced to sit between. Already, he was regretting his decision as Hana gave him a smirk like she had just _won_ something.

“Good.” And with that, she had pulled Kyoko over to their desks on the other side of the room.

Tsuna was fairly sure that this was _not_ going to end well. Especially since their group had turned from three to five – obviously, that was crowding material (hell, Hibari was _barely_ comfortable hanging out with three people at once sometimes). There was no _way_ he was going to agree to come along…

“Cheer up, Tsuna!” Yamamoto patted his back. “This’ll be fun! The more, the better, right?”

By the way Gokudera grimaced, it was obvious he didn’t exactly agree with his view. Tsuna gave him a weak smile, though internally he had matched his grimace.

_This won’t end well…_

The day passed by extremely slowly, especially as Tsuna anxiously waited for lunch when he could ask Hibari if he would be coming to get ice cream with all of them. He was so sure Hibari would say no – there were already two strikes against him. The fact that there would be _crowding_ and the fact that he was sure Hibari wasn’t a huge fan of sweets. 

Still, when lunch _finally_ rolled around, he told Yamamoto and Gokudera he would meet them later before leaving to where he was sure he would be during this time – his office.

Tsuna doesn’t really _visit_ the disciplinary committee room very often. Actually, it would probably be accurate to say he _never_ has. (The last time was back when Reborn had forced them to) Probably because he _knows_ that the disciplinary committee probably doesn’t like him due to his rising reputation as a troublemaker and a delinquent and he’d rather not walk in to find someone he didn’t know without Hibari.

But he could risk it today, right?

He walked slowly down the mostly empty hallways, and found himself in front of the door. He took a deep breath before knocking.

“Come in,” A voice that definitely _wasn’t_ Hibari’s came from inside.

Tsuna took another deep breath. _Just open the door and ask them where Hibari is…_ He opened the door and sighed in relief as he saw it _was_ Hibari at the desk. But, sitting on two couches on opposite sides was the vice-president of the committee, Kusakabe and a member Tsuna didn’t recognize. Kusakabe and the other member frowned at the sight of him, and he tensed up.

_I couldn’t be lucky today, could I?_

“You’re…Sawada, aren’t you?” The member he didn’t recognize narrowed his eyes at him. “What are _you_ doing here? Causing _more_ trouble?”

“I…just wanted to ask Hibari something…” He gave Hibari a look to _save him_ but Hibari merely seemed amused, raising an eyebrow.

“Well? What is it?” Suspicion was coming off them in waves.

He sighed. It seemed he’d have to ask in front of them.

“I was wondering if you’d get ice cream with me and the others after school.” He tried to say with the straightest face he could. Kusakabe and the other member had dropped their jaws and were now looking at Hibari to see what they expected to be an angry reaction.

Though Hibari just sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. “…your friends are going?”

“And Kyoko and her friend Hana.” He tried not to laugh at the faces of complete disbelief the two sitting at the couch had. Seeing the slight grimace on Hibari’s face, Tsuna sighed. “I know you don’t like being around too many people so you don’t have to—”

“I’ll come.”

It was Tsuna’s turn to look surprised as he stared at Hibari, before smiling wide. “Ok! We’re meeting at the school gate.” He quickly left before Hibari could take it back.

Behind him, from the door, he could hear the two immediately questioning Hibari. He silently wished him good luck before finding Gokudera and Yamamoto.

 

The end of the day came far too quickly for Tsuna’s nerves. Hana and Kyoko were already standing at the gate – Kyoko was chattering excitedly as she texted someone on her phone. As Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera grew closer their conversation became clear.

“…just _invite_ more people, even if they _know_ her.” Hana told Kyoko in exasperation.

“Oh, what’s one more person? Besides, _you_ had _them_ invite Hibari-san. What’s the issue?” She asked as she pocketed her phone and suddenly noticed them, waving. “Oh, hi!”

“Kyoko…who are you inviting?” Tsuna asked, feeling a faint sense of dread.

“Oh! Your friend Haru! I haven’t seen her for a bit and she seemed excited to go get ice cream with all of us.”

Tsuna almost groaned aloud. Gokudera growled next to him.

“ _She’s_ coming too? Oh, this is just _great_.”

Tsuna winced. Haru, still after some time, seemed to have an oddly placed crushed on him, filled with this fantasy of being his wife in the future. He did care for her, but she definitely was not who he was looking at in a romantic way. Besides that…he’s never really introduced her to Hibari. Maybe he was a bit scared of how her _personality_ would anger him. He wasn’t exactly one for patience.

“Hey, Sawada.” Hana snapped a finger in front of his face, making him yelp in surprise. She seemed amused. “Where’s Hibari?”

“I…don’t know. Maybe he—”

“Had things to tie up.” A familiar voice said behind him. He sighed in relief as he looked behind him to see Hibari, though hovering near him and noticeably staying away from the others. Despite the blank look on his face, Tsuna could tell he was just the slightest bit uncomfortable.

 _I really need to make it up to him later._ He reminded himself as he gave Hibari a smile, holding himself back from outright hugging the other boy.

“Wow…you…actually came.” Hana said in complete surprise.

He raised an eyebrow. “Tsuna asked me to.”

It was said in such a blunt, honest way, Tsuna couldn’t stop the blush rising on his cheeks. Yamamoto nudged his side, giving him a smile that said _told you so._

Having Yamamoto as the only one – so far – who knows that he and Hibari are together was far more embarrassing than he thought it would be.

Their walk to the Shopping Centre was exactly as Tsuna thought it would be like – Gokudera and Hana butting heads, Yamamoto finding the whole thing amusing and spending a majority of the time unsuccessfully trying to calm Gokudera down, Kyoko being cheerful about the whole thing and mostly trying to strike up non-argumentative conversation, and Hibari staying fairly silent, near Tsuna and only making small comments in Tsuna’s ear, staying close enough that it was obvious they’re _close_ but not in a _“we’re dating”_ sort of way.

But then, of course, as they got closer to the ice cream shop Tsuna noticed Haru standing in wait, wearing her school uniform and holding her school bag. As she saw their group, her expression brightened into a wide smile. She and Kyoko let out happy squeals as they hugged and greeted each other – and then she noticed _Tsuna_.

 _Oh, here we go_.

“Tsuna-san!” She practically squealed, running over to him for a hug.

He let out a small yelp, stepping back and into Hibari’s chest. Before she touched him, he found himself behind Hibari, with the taller male glaring down at her. When she realized he had disappeared from her grasp, she pouted before glaring up at Hibari.

“Who are you?”

He didn’t answer, and Tsuna sighed before peaking out behind Hibari, giving Haru a small, sheepish smile. “Um…hey Haru-san. This is my…f-friend, Hibari.” He tripped over the word, holding himself back from saying _boyfriend_. “Hibari, this is…Haru.”

She smiled as she held a hand out to him. “I’m going to be Tsuna-san’s future wife, so I guess I should get to know all his friends!”

Hibari stared at her hand before narrowing his eyes and looking away. Tsuna could _feel_ the annoyance coming from him. He sighed and slid in front of Hibari before the situation could get any worse. “Er…how about we just go in?”

Haru shrugged and turned to Kyoko and Hana for conversation. Tsuna sighed in relief.

He glanced at Hibari, and noticed him glaring down at the ground near Haru – possibly holding himself back from glaring directly at _her_.

At least _getting_ the ice cream wasn’t that bad. Though Gokudera snapped at the girl behind the counter (sparking another argument between him and Hana, which Haru joined in and Yamamoto had to step in to make sure it didn’t get bad enough for them to get kicked out) and Haru and Kyoko could hardly decide what they wanted. Tsuna just got a couple scoops of chocolate and Hibari didn’t get anything despite Kyoko trying to coax him (it seemed she quickly got comfortable around him to the surprise of Tsuna though Hana hardly seemed as surprised as him).

They (somehow) managed to find two empty tables and seven seats for all of them. Haru tried to grab the seat to the left of Tsuna but Hibari slipped into it and gave her a smirk. She scowled but tried the seat on his right, only to find Gokudera had planted himself there, bringing Yamamoto next to him.

Hana, who seemed to notice this, rolled her eyes and beckoned her to sit next to her in the seat across from Tsuna. She whispered something to her that Tsuna couldn’t hear, but by the beaming smile she gave her, he wondered what it was.

Conversation went on as normal – lively, even more so with the girls joining them. Tsuna couldn’t help but smile as he watched his friends talk and “playfully” bicker amongst each other. He was about to eat another spoonful of his ice cream when Hibari nudged his side. He glanced at him and Hibari stared at him wordlessly, then glanced at the ice cream and back at him.

Tsuna nearly snickered aloud. “You want some?” He didn’t notice how conversation halted as he spoke and pointed his spoonful of ice cream to Hibari’s mouth. “Why didn’t you get ice cream for yourself?”

“Didn’t want to.” He answered firmly before eating the spoonful. Tsuna just barely notice his eyes flicker to Haru before smirking.

_Oh no._

Haru’s mouth had dropped open – Yamamoto was laughing.

“Aw, you two are _adorable_.” He laughed, much to Tsuna’s embarrassment.

“ _Yamamoto_.” He whined, trying to shush him.

“Tsuna-san!” Haru stood up (ignoring the “Oh god please sit down” from Hana) “I know _exactly_ what’s going on here!”

“You…do?” He didn’t think _this_ was how they would be announcing that they’re together but well…

She pointed at Hibari, glaring him down and Hibari only matched the glare. “ _He’s_ my _love rival_! It’s obvious since he stole an indirect kiss from you!”

Kyoko gasped. “Is it true? Hibari-san likes Tsuna?”

Yamamoto was smiling and Gokudera was…strangely quiet. Hibari let out a small huff and looked away, though Tsuna noticed a flash of pink on his cheeks. Which made _him_ start blushing because how can he _not_?

But it’s probably a good idea for him to interfere before Haru goes off and decides some strange nonsense to “win” his affections or something (looking back on the things she’s done before, he figured she would).

“Um…” Tsuna was _very_ aware of eyes on him. He grasped Hibari’s hand under the table, Hibari gave his hand a small squeeze. “It’s…well it’s like that but it’s also like…well…” He glanced at Hibari, who only gave him a nod which he translated as “ _go ahead._ ” With a deep breath, he managed to say, “Hibari and I are dating.”

Haru deflated immediately, letting out a whine and sinking into her chair, putting her head on the table. Kyoko patted her back, though gave Tsuna a wide smile.

“I’m glad you two have each other – you seem to like him a lot.” She winked, and with a blink she suddenly had green eyes and pink hair and his heart swelled with happiness and a fond sort of sadness.

“Thank you, Sa - Kyoko.” No one seemed to notice his blunder, but Hibari seemed to by the way he gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Hana sighed and shook her head. “You know what? By the way he’s been looking at you this whole time I should have guessed.”

 _The way he’s been looking at me?_ Tsuna blinked. Next to him Hibari turned away again, a faint blush on his cheeks.

They turned to Yamamoto who shrugged. “I’ve known since last night. He texted me after it happened.”

Hibari turned to Tsuna in amusement, who blushed. “Yamamoto asked me to tell him when it happens!”

“Because I told you it would!” He said cheekily. “Do you know how long you were whining because you thought he hated you because _you_ made the first move?”

“ _He_ made the first move?” Hana’s jaw dropped, and even Haru glanced up from the table. “No, no wait, Yamamoto you _have to_ tell me what you know.”

Yamamoto laughed. “Ok, well they went on a date…”

Tsuna tuned it out, mostly to save himself from the embarrassment and teasing he would definitely get. Instead, he gave Hibari’s hand a quick squeeze, silently happy at how his friends reacted to this news.

Though, sadly, he didn’t notice that Gokudera was…quiet for a majority of the time they spent talking about their relationship. Very, very quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gokudera...well we have one more chapter before we dive headfirst into the Varia Arc, which I'm honestly very excited to get to. See you guys next week with the next chapter!


	5. The Calm

Gokudera wanted to curse whatever or whoever was trying to cut a hole right through his heart. He always knew he would never had a chance with his Boss – the soon to be leader of the Vongola, a boy with a heart of gold and courage despite what he may think. He would still think that maybe, just maybe, he had a _chance_ of being with him. A small chance of the boy finally looking at _him_ with awe-filled brown eyes and a wide smile but…no.

No, those feelings were reserved for Hibari – and Gokudera was left to suffer in silence.

The boy grimaced as he kicked a stray can on the ground, currently wandering around by himself, far from his apartment room and his friends. He had even left his phone back there. Maybe that was a bit risky (what if there was an emergency?) but he wasn’t in the mood to have any conversations.

Currently, he was far more focused on the fact that the boy he has a crush on was now _officially_ dating someone else. He always knew his feelings wasn’t _returned_ but…it still hurt.

And it wasn’t like he could actually _talk_ to anyone about these annoying feelings. The only one who really knows is Yamamoto, and he seemed to get _weird_ whenever they talked about Tenth.

“Oh?”

He froze at the familiar voice – glancing to the side to see Bianchi coming out from a side street, carrying a couple bags of groceries. Immediately, flashes came behind his eyes – the taste of poison on his tongue, the horrible sounds of a piano, the burning feeling in his stomach, her calm smile and his father’s grin – and when he blinked, he was laying on the sidewalk. There was a dull pain in the back of his head and Bianchi was above him but she had thrown on goggles, which she seemed to carry around fairly often now.

Just _another_ annoying thing today – Bianchi just had to be here. Just seeing her face made him get flashbacks and he _hated_ that he couldn’t just…get over it.

“Sorry,” she apologized in a low voice. If his head wasn’t _pounding_ he would have snapped at her for treating him like he was fragile. “I didn’t expect to run into you.”

He merely grumbled and sat up, a little too fast as the earth spun in front of him.

“Take it easy,” there was slight amusement in her voice, but mostly worry. He scowled and pushed her away.

“Shut up, I don’t need your help.” His usual biting words were a bit weaker today than usual. He leaned against a stone wall behind him. She sat next to him, noticeably keeping an arms-length between them. “Why are you here?”

“ _Maman_ asked me to pick up some food for dinner.”

Oh right, he had almost forgotten that she was staying at Tenth’s house. He sighed, stubbornly keeping his gaze away from here even though she _had_ covered part of her face for him.

“What are you doing, wandering around?” She asked after a moment of silence.

“Nothing.” He immediately snapped back. He could _feel_ her knowing glare and he let out another sigh. “…I found out Tenth isn’t single.”

“Oh, he told you he’s dating Hibari now?”

He turned to her this time – so she _did_ know? She just seemed amused, sighing wistfully and smiling, placing a hand on her cheek.

“Ah, young love. Those two are adorable together, don’t you think?”

His stomach churned and he looked away, letting out a grunt in answer. His mouth felt sour and if he wasn’t still waiting for his head to stop hurting he would have left. He could feel her calculating eyes on him before she let out a soft sigh.

“…you have to let him go, you know.”

He turned to her again, his eyes widening. She seemed so serious – she was _always_ serious when it came to “love” – and he couldn’t help but narrow his eyes.

“What the hell do _you_ know? _You’re_ the one who came here all the way from Italy to _kill_ Tenth because he ‘kept Reborn from you!’” He couldn’t help but bite back, enjoying the slight twitch of her eye.

“I’ve…changed tactics.” She said slowly, as if choosing every word. “And – Hayato you can’t _blame_ me. Have you met Tsuna? _You_ try killing him. It doesn’t work.”

He let out a slight, bitter laugh at that because when they first met he _did_ try killing him. But he had somehow gotten enamored with him instead. He seemed to attract people like that – those who dislike him end up liking him and wanting to be around him.

“Look,” at the sound of her voice, he glanced back up at her, “Tsuna...he really likes Hibari. I’ve seen the way he looks at him and how he talks about him. You need to let go or find someone else.”

“Someone _else_?” He scoffed. “Like anyone would want _me_.”

“Oh Hayato, of course someone wants you.” She let out a small chuckle, like she knew something _he_ didn’t. “Who’s that friend of yours – Yamamoto?”

He nodded, completely puzzled. What did the baseball dork have to do with this?

“I think you should focus on him for now.” The playful smile on her lips didn’t go away, and he narrowed his eyes. “You need… _friendly_ support. Don’t focus on your feelings for Tsuna, they’ll go away in time.”

“Like _your_ feelings for Reborn are going away?”

She scoffed. “That’s _true love,_ Hayato, it’s not _going away_.”

He almost let out a laugh. His sister was…stubborn when it came to love, especially when it came to _her_ love life. And she certainly didn’t mind meddling in the love lives of other people. With a shake of his head he slowly stood – the pain in the back of his head had become a dull throb. “I’ll…think about it.”

She smiled and stood with him. “Good. Now, I should get back to _Maman_ before she gets worried. And _you_ should head home. Little boys like you shouldn’t be out so late.”

“Fuck you.” He spat at her, his usual fire was back with a vengeance in the embarrassment of being treated like he was some _kid_. “I’ll go back to my apartment when I want.” He stomped off, ignoring her chuckles that disappeared down the street.

Still…he knew he had to head back to his apartment soon. He _had_ left behind his phone behind after all…

Besides, maybe he could throw a text at Yamamoto… _not_ that he was taking his sister’s advice but…it would be nice to talk to the dork…

O~O~O

Hibari and Tsuna are together.

Reborn…had expected this. Watching the two, it wasn’t hard to see how much they cared about each other. He couldn’t say he liked it, not as much as Bianchi obviously did with how she gushed about it. No, he was far more worried.

In his opinion? Tsuna wasn’t anywhere near _ready_ to be in a relationship.

He didn’t see anything wrong with small crushes that would end with nothing (as he suspected his crush on Kyoko was) but this seemed…serious. They acted as if they’ve known each other for years instead of months. They communicated with facial expressions, with silence, with odd references to past things and secret smiles. Maybe they were too young for love, but Reborn had a feeling that’s what it was.

Love? In just a few months?

A connection? When they had never met before now?

For a while, the existence of Tsuna and Hibari has been all questions and no answers. But he had a feeling the answer lied in their relationship. Whatever was behind their relationship was the answer to all the questions he had about Tsuna.

Tsuna came home waving goodbye to someone – probably Hibari – from the gate. It was almost amusing, since he knew there was a 90% chance the boy was just going to slip into Tsuna’s bed that night either way.

Reborn easily followed Tsuna to his room and jumped onto his bed while he was distracted. With a smirk, he allowed himself a moment to relish this. Tsuna may have Hyper Intuition but he was nowhere close to ever noticing him just yet. It made scaring him an entertaining experience.

“Tsuna.”

The boy yelped, as he thought he would, and sit up on his bed, turning to him with wide eyes before he relaxed. The surprise in his eyes was replaced with exasperated annoyance.

“ _Reborn_ , stop sneaking up on me.”

“I’ll stop when you notice me.” He only replied. “I’ve heard you got together with Hibari.”

The blush was obvious on his cheeks as he smiled shyly, looking off to his window with disgustingly lovesick eyes. “Yeah…we are…”

“I don’t think you’re ready for a relationship Tsuna.” He watched his reaction, noting how he tensed and grabbed the necklace around his neck as he turned back to him in clear bewilderment. “You aren’t strong enough for it yet.”

“What....what do you _mean_ I’m not strong enough yet?!”

That always seemed to hit a nerve lately, pointing out how weak he was made him flinch like it was more than just a light jab.

“I mean,” he wondered how to word this to get the right reactions and information, “you are the next Vongola Boss,” he ignored the familiar groan, “and you haven’t fully learned how to control your Flames just yet. What if someone far stronger than Mukuro comes by?” He noticed how Tsuna’s eyes hazed over for a moment. He waited, knowing it’s futile to try and speak to him when he had these weird moments. Once his eyes cleared again, he continued, “Hibari is strong but you need to be able to hold your own in a fight.”

“I’m _trying,_ Reborn. I’m _dame-Tsuna_ remember?” The snap was out of character, especially the glare. Reborn wasn’t fazed though it was… _interesting._ He noted a lot of out of character moments Tsuna had for reference later. “And it’s not like I can just shoot myself and start training with my Dying Will whenever I want. _And_ I already asked you for training! Like, willingly! So, you wouldn’t _shoot_ me to try and train me! I only did that because the way I would ask for training before—”

He froze in the rant but Reborn was already invested. So, he’s asked for training before? How…interesting. _Very_ interesting; but now he just had _more_ questions.

And there was no way he was going to manage to slither any more information out of Tsuna. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, effectively cutting out the world.

Oh well. He’ll leave him alone for now.

O~O~O

Tsuna sighed when he heard the door close. Ugh, Reborn is such an _ass_ sometimes. But still, the words of him being not ready for a relationship was a jab to his mind. He _hated_ being called weak. He was so used to it before and now with these memories he was _annoyed_ at the fact that he couldn’t run as fast or punch someone without hurting his hand instead of their jaw.

_What should I do? It’s not like it was before where I can just work until I collapse. Dying Will Flames is different from chakra._

He paused, then he frowned in sight confusion and this odd growing feeling of emptiness.

Why…was he waiting for a response?

Why did he _expect_ a response? It’s not like there’s supposed to be someone in his head!

…was there?

His frown deepened as he curled in on himself. There’s someone he _forgot_. It was…different from the people he was slowly remembering from his past. No, this _person_ was _different_ from them, somehow.

_“I’ll be waiting for you, brat.”_

He jolted up in surprise as the memory of that _voice_ came to him. A feeling of fondness and self-loathing surfaced. He knew that he was supposed to find Hibari, and he did that…but…was there someone else he was supposed to find?

O~O~O

Nana Sawada – or _Maman_ as her lively house guests enjoyed calling her – was worried about her son.

She was _always_ worried about her son in some way or another. He used to be such a cute and curious child who was so attached to her. Then when he began middle school it all went downhill as his grades were terrible and he had no friends.

But then he somehow _found_ friends, or they found _him_ and she’s, honestly, never been happier for him. Sure, she’s practically given up on him doing well in school but at least he won’t be lonely.

Of course…she’s still _worried._ How could she not be? Her son had practically changed overnight. Sometimes he would stare at her as if he didn’t fully recognize her. Sometimes she would find he had locked himself in the bathroom, stifling his sobs. She’s his _mother_ and despite what he says she is _allowed_ to be terribly worried about him.

Then there were the scars…ones that had appeared after he and the other guests had disappeared for a couple days. She had forgotten the explanation Reborn had given her, but Tsuna was…different after that. The small scars were littered around his body as if someone had cut into him, one by one, with a sharp knife. And he was a bit quieter, spending far more time in his room and half of the time he seemed to be in a complete haze.

He hardly tells her anything anymore, and she knew she wouldn’t get anywhere if she asked.

She just prayed that whatever he was getting himself into, he wouldn’t lose too much of himself on the way…

With a sigh, she dried off her hands and went to check the mail, sorting through different fliers until she got to a small postcard, showing a picture of ice and penguins. Her smile widened and she nearly squealed aloud.

Oh, this should cheer Tsuna up! She immediately began making a list, planning out the meals she needed to make tomorrow…

On the postcard, neatly laid out from the rest of the mail, it read:

_I’ll be back home soon._

_-Dad_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys but I'm extremely excited for the next chapter when Tsuna's dad comes and we get more of Tsuna's frustration with that. And I hope you like the little hints I'm pushing with the "person" that Tsuna wants to remember. I'm sure you all know who it is


End file.
